miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Startrain
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 16, 2019 (at 17:30 UTC-5) on Family Channel in Canada. Synopsis Max's mom gets akumatized into Startrain. Now at the controls of a flying train, she wants to realize her dream of becoming an astronaut.https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot After another successful mission, Marinette returns the Fox Miraculous to Master Fu. She bids him good night and is about to leave when Tikki reminds her to tell Master Fu about the school field trip. Marinette says that it doesn’t matter since she won’t be able to go. Master Fu asks her about it, so she explains that her whole class is taking the Startrain to London to see Big Ben. However, if Hawk Moth creates a supervillain while she’s gone, Cat Noir won’t be able to capture the akuma, therefore she must stay. Master Fu gives her the Horse Miraculous, explaining that it can be used to teleport back to Paris in the event of an akuma attack and agrees that she deserves some fun. The next day, after his bodyguard drops him off at school, Adrien secretly heads to the train station, believing that since Hawk Moth already struck once, he won’t strike again. Plagg agrees with that idea, finding the thought of being on vacation and away from akumas exciting. Officer Roger is driving his daughter to the train station when he sees someone litter. He wants to give them a fine, but Sabrina begs him not to as she doesn’t want to be late. He agrees, but when he spots another person littering, he begins to feel frustrated, so much so that his negative emotions are picked up by Hawk Moth. He sends an akuma after him. However, when Sabrina gets an alert on her phone saying to hurry up, Roger calms down. Hawk Moth tells his akuma to follow him. Max, Alya, and Marinette get out of a car being driven by Max’s mother Claudie. Claudie looks at her smartwatch for any messages but finds none. With a sigh, she gets out of the car and offers to show a sneak peek of the Startrain’s operator cab. Alya comments that it’ll be a great addition to her astronomy blog, surprising Marinette, who asks about her starting another blog. Alya says that she can’t help it as the world is so interesting. Marinette is suddenly shocked to find Adrien approaching them, with Markov confirming that the guy approaching them is indeed Adrien. Max says that there was less than a .23% chance that Adrien’s dad would allow him to come. Marinette tells Alya that with Adrien’s arrival, the field trip will be amazing. Meanwhile, Adrien goes towards Nino, who is getting off the bus and is surprised to see him. Adrien explains that he was tired of his father keeping him from attending school field trips. Nino believes that he’s disobeying, but Adrien says that he technically isn’t since he didn’t tell his father about it. Nino finds that sneaky smart. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Max Kanté/Pegasus * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Kaalki * Akuma * Claudie Kanté/Startrain * Markov Minor Characters * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Alya Césaire (with Rena Rouge pictured) * Chloé Bourgeois (with Queen Bee pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix * Roger Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe (with Carapace pictured) * Xavier Ramier * Caline Bustier * Lila Rossi * Mylène Haprèle * Ivan Bruel * Alix Kubdel * Lê Chiến Kim * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Simon Grimault * Nathalie Sancoeur * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Nadja Chamack * Adrien's bodyguard * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia *Max receives the Horse Miraculous for the first time in this episode and his alter-ego Pegasus officially debuts. ** Pegasus is the fifth superhero whose identity is known by Cat Noir following Queen Bee, Ryuko, Bunnyx, and Viperion. *** This leaves Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and King Monkey as the only superheroes whose identities are not known by Cat Noir. * This episode is before the events of "Party Crasher ". * This is the fourth time that Hawk Moth’s akuma doesn't reach the intended target after "Gigantitan", "Zombizou", and "Chameleon", as Hawk Moth was originally targeting Roger Raincomprix in this episode. * Markov opening the door is reference to R2-D2 from Star Wars.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1173861101865504768 * It is revealed that an akuma needs to be close to the Butterfly Miraculous holder in order for him to connect with an akumatized person. When the akuma gets out of range, it acts on its own accord and akumatizes a person who is not controlled by the holder. * This is the second episode in which the titular villain names themselves after Gabriel Agreste does so in "The Collector". ** Startrain is also the first akumatized villain after The Collector to never receive direct orders from Hawk Moth. Consequently, Startrain never expresses any interest in taking Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. * This is the first time Gabriel wants Ladybug and Cat Noir to succeed. * The Activation Phrase for the Horse Miraculous is, "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" and its superpower is "Voyage". * Besides the Ladyblog, it's revealed that Alya also works on other blogs. * This is the first time we see London in this series. **It has been mentioned several times in the series, but this is its first physical appearance. **This is also the first time that a plot of the series happens outside Paris, with the heroes fighting and defeating the titular villain in space and also appearing in London. * When Ladybug and Cat Noir meetup, he calls black cats good luck. This is believed to be true in some countries, England being one of them. * It is revealed that Markov is the only one other then Ladybug and Cat Noir that know Max is Pegasus, being as he was with him when the Horse Miraculous was given to him. * This is the second time a visual thought process is used by another character, in this case Pegasus. * This episode shows Roger without his cap on. It also reveals that he is balding. * Throughout the episode, Chloé is seen wearing her winter outfit instead of her regular outfit. * Upon talking with Ladybug, Cat Noir calls himself "a cat in a haystack", referring to the classical saying, "a needle in a haystack." * Since the Fox Miraculous is seen being put back in the Miracle Box, it means Alya was called on another mission to become Rena Rouge. ** Also meaning that this is one of the few episodes where more than one villain had to be fought both on and off-screen. * Max doesn't give himself a super hero name, Ladybug calls him 'Pegasus' when he uses his powers to bring the train back down to Earth. * It's revealed when Miraculous holders are transformed they can survive temperatures of absolute zero degrees. * Similarily like how Chloé was right about Sabrina's akumatized object in "Antibug", she was also right about an akuma being on the train. * This is the fifth time Adrien was put in danger because of Hawk Moth's plans following, "Pixelator", "Simon Says", "Gorizilla", "Style Queen". Errors * When Marinette gets out of the car, she doesn’t have her bag. But moments later, it’s seen on her shoulder. * After Adrien tells Nino that he didn’t tell his father about the London trip, Nino’s hair disappears for a frame. *When Markov overheats, Max cools him down by pouring cold water over him, but in Syren, Markov said that his circuits were sensitive to water. de:Startrain es:Startrain fr:Startrain pl:StarTrain ru:Стартрейн Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode